


【授翻】【王奇异】Right on the line 如箭在弦（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Bath Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: “你很累了，”他猜测道，同时在斯蒂芬冲他同往常一样愧疚地点了点头时提醒自己完全能控制住难以抑制的爱慕。“没事的，斯蒂芬。就——先去洗澡，一分钟左右会去帮你。里面应该已经起泡泡了，我知道你没它们很难放松下来。”





	【授翻】【王奇异】Right on the line 如箭在弦（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right on the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513517) by [DoreyS (DoreyG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS). 



 

“你好像很紧张。”

 

“这就是在你几乎要被一只触手怪吃掉的时候的自然反应，王。”斯蒂芬做了个无奈的表情，将围巾从肩膀上拉下扔到他脚边堆成一团，“我是否看到了在我不远的未来有个热水澡？请告诉我我的确感知到了在不远的将来有一个热水澡，这绝对会让我整个操蛋的一天好的 _太_ 多。”

 

“你可真幸运，你进来之前我正好放了热水，”他亲切地微笑。在他转身走向卧室的门之前，他犹豫并尴尬地度过了漫长的一秒，如往常一样，只要他想到斯蒂芬全裸着。“我去沏壶茶，你结束了就可以喝。”

 

“啊，王?”在他刚刚将手放在门把上的时候，斯蒂芬羞怯不安*地声音努力说道。他在转身前犹豫了一秒，可最终由于不可抗力而妥协——准许自己看上一瞥斯蒂芬脸上有些尴尬的微笑，那个足以让他做任何事的微笑，“关于这个。我不想这样说，可那个触手怪 _真的_ 比我想得要难对付很多而且我…”

 

这一次也不例外，无论这决定会有多糟糕。

 

“你很累了，”他猜测道，同时在斯蒂芬冲他同往常一样愧疚地点了点头时提醒自己完全能控制住难以抑制的爱慕。“没事的，斯蒂芬。就——先去洗澡，一分钟左右会去帮你。里面应该已经起泡泡了，我知道你没它们很难放松下来。”

 

“你可真是人类之善，”斯蒂芬热诚地告诉他，在去于是之前捏了捏他的手臂。柔软，温暖，似乎刻意地提醒他这整个主意到底有多糟糕。

 

…可他很确信自己那不恰当的爱恋之情完全在自己的掌控之中，所以没什么可担心的。一点，完全，任何程度。 _都没有。_

 

在他进去之前等待的那一分钟绝对是他人生中最长的一分钟。

 

当他走进浴室的时候，谢天谢地，斯蒂芬已经浸没在水中。泡泡遮住了所有引人注目的— _令人尴尬_ 的身体部位，他的头后仰着双眼紧闭。他这样看起来十分平静，安详，帅气迷人的样子从未在让他心神不宁这方面失败过…

 

可幸运的是，这种宁静从不会在斯蒂芬斯特兰奇这样的人身上保持很久。他不确定的上前一步随后对方抬起了头，双眼困倦的睁开，“唔嗯。你是怎么总让水保持在这么完美的温度的呢，王?”

 

“天机不可泄露，”他微笑着，尽可能进入他们通常的嬉闹模式，敏捷的几步走进房间。试图忘掉他愚蠢的犹豫不决，他在浴缸边蹲下的时候感觉到斯蒂芬皮肤的热度离他仅仅有几英寸远，“你想让我先从头发开始吗？”

 

“拜托了，”斯蒂芬叹气着说道，同时做了个恶心的表情，“不过我得说，这事一点都不让人羡慕。头上一定可怕极了，沾着各种粘液，血，沙砾…”

 

“看起来—”美丽无比，令人动心，他指尖浓密黑色的头发绝对会让任何一个人正常的人类坠入爱河。这么多年他对斯蒂芬有过许多幻象，关于头发的事项占了一大部分，“和通常一样。我该担心一下吗，血和沙砾？”

 

“如果你也担心那些粘液的话，”斯蒂芬叹了口气，在他伸手去剂洗发水的时候荒谬地撅了撅嘴。在他翻了个白眼靠回去之前一直都保持那样，“真的吗，王，我没事。不用担心，我只是有些累。”

 

“不用担心，”他讽刺地重复道，开始将洗发水揉满斯蒂芬的头发。比所需的要更加专注热心些，这样他就可以感受到那触感以及看着那男人的眼皮由于触碰的压力而轻轻抖动，“你明白的，鉴于我们合作多年，那或许只会让我更担心？”

 

“那是因为你太偏执，”斯蒂芬反驳道，随后发出了一个不那么得体的声响。将头完全向后仰起，在靠向他膝盖时让他呼吸停滞了那么一刻。“噢。你怎么总是知道怎么碰我是最好的，王?”

 

“我—”可以用更多方式触碰你，如果真的恰当的话，“说过了，天机不可泄露。你想让我现在洗身上吗?”

 

“嗯，”斯蒂芬半掩着的眼睛盯着他，诡异的微笑浮现在他唇角，“拜托了。”

 

他深吸一口气，庆幸能够暂停一下去打些肥皂在手上，随后再次开始他的工作。斯蒂芬的上半身几乎都露出水面，所以大概是个完美的起始点。他肩膀宽阔，可又完美地—不像是某些其他超英那样过于健壮庞大的上肢。他确认用手指完美地按压，试着缓解斯蒂芬明显紧绷的神经。

 

“啊，”他又发出了另一个不恰当的声响，似乎让一阵暖流涌边他全身。当斯蒂芬看向他的时候，他双眼紧闭，笑容依旧带在唇边。“完美。”

 

“你这样看着我我很难把你弄干净的，”他责备道，触碰颤抖了一下，在斯蒂芬看到他烧红的脸之前转过去的时候忍住一声放松的叹息。他的胳膊是下一步，一个稍微不那么危险的区域。他沾满肥皂泡的手滑过他们，无法不去想像他们环抱着他时是什么感觉，“你太紧张了，这样对你很不好。”

 

“嗯，王，在你面对一堆触手怪的时候这个很难避免…”

 

他的双手是最糟糕的部分。依旧带着伤痕，可却只是在那精美之上添了一份引人怜爱的粗糙。他迅速地结束了清洗工作，在抗拒一阵愧疚感和显然的兴奋之后以一种他认为的足够普通的方式放开，“嗯，你总这么说。”

 

“是真的！”斯蒂芬抽了抽鼻子，他的某种防备机制，随后在他碰到胸膛的时候叹息着。似乎在仔细地触碰之下融化了，那只让他罪恶的兴奋感增加了不止一点。怀着那些想法，在这个位置…好吧，他很确信没几个人能避免如此渴望，“不过，不管怎么说—我 _很_ 抱歉让你担心了，王。”

 

“很不幸我现在已经习惯了，”他坦白道，伸出手去清洗斯蒂芬的腹部。柔软的皮肤覆盖着紧致的肌肉。他另外一些不愿承认的真正下流的想法的源泉，“我只想知道我还能做些什么？”

 

“嗯，”一阵长长的停顿，诡异地令人期待的。斯蒂芬好像犹豫了很长一阵，随后靠向后方再次用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。那淡淡的微笑，下面温热地暗潮涌动，“好吧。你可以，如果你坚持，帮我清洗一下肚子更下面的部分。”

他愣住了。各个可能的方面都如此，他的想法停止下来，手还在斯蒂芬柔软的肚子上。他很确信对方不可能是认真的，他一定是在说那个近乎边缘的他们一直保持的清白的界限。或者是个玩笑，除了嘲弄之外并没有其他一点隐喻。不管哪一种，那萦绕的暗示背后的想法一定…

 

太过真实，他从没想过会面对的那种。

 

斯蒂芬继续看着他，笑容保持在脸上。他的身体保持不动，如此小心所以唯一的动作只是他稳定呼吸造成的起伏。他看起来和往常一样，可如果靠的足够近，他就可以看到对方脸颊一直蔓延到胸膛的淡淡的红晕。

 

他吞了吞口水，希望不那么明显，随后异常缓慢地将手滑上斯蒂芬的身体。当他的手指碰到乳头时，对方的双眼简短地眨了眨，红晕更加明显，“来帮助缓解压力?”

 

“不仅如此。”

 

他应该，如果他还理智的话，立马从这个状况脱身。应该假装他完全不知道斯蒂芬在说什么，马上离开然后去储藏间站上半个小时直到他冷静下来。斯蒂芬可以过一会下楼来，着装整齐，随后他们就可以假装无事发生。如往常一样开着玩笑，继续生活而不再回想。

 

可…

 

他总是没那么理智和想法，尤其是关于斯蒂芬的时候。他犹豫了很长的一阵，随后深吸一口气。缓缓地将手再次滑下斯蒂芬的身体。感受着精巧挺立的乳头，紧致的腹肌，随后是对方腹部零零散散的柔软的体毛，温暖的水面像是一道隔开适宜以及禁忌的界限。

 

他跨越了。缓慢而颤抖着，可尽他所能地坚定。他等着一刻等了很多年，如果这是唯一他可以得到多年以来渴求的东西的一刻那么他没理由就此停下。水还很温暖，因为刚刚的动作稍微变量了些。斯蒂芬的双眼紧闭，他将手伸向对方的腿间。

 

斯蒂芬的阴茎在他手中沉重地硬挺着，与他自己的不同，这只让他的兴奋更加集中。对方已经半硬，可在他试着进行第一次颤抖的滑动时完全硬了起来。他发出一声喘息，眼睫颤抖着，向后靠了靠保持稳定。

 

“王…”

 

还有这个，他听见斯蒂芬说了这么多遍，带着那种嘲弄却引人的笑容，便是最后一根稻草。

 

他尝试了另一次颤抖的撸动，记忆着斯蒂芬性器在他手中的感觉，随后收紧了手掌开始更加确信地动作起来。斯蒂芬嘴巴张开随后另一声颤抖地喘息划过空气，那绝不是能让他停下的理由。那愉悦的抽吸让一股愉悦的热流涌向下腹部，他加快了速度让对方发出更多无助地颤抖的喘息。

 

斯蒂芬表现地像是他从没被另一个人类做过手活一样。而这不大可能，考虑道这位从来坦诚固执的对手的迷恋。他发现自己没法介意那么多了，随着他手上下的动作对方喉头的喘息渐渐变成牵动全身的呻吟。水花开始轻轻溅起，被他的手以及斯蒂芬支撑自己身体的动作。水花贴着浴缸的动作似乎能给人催眠。

 

…或许真的能，如果他不是已经被斯蒂芬催眠了的话。他头仰向后方，闭着双眼，呻吟从他口中迸发，他甚至看起来比平时更加帅气迷人。他转动着手腕，着迷地看着对方弓起身子。就好像是他正被夹在两个极限之中，他双腿间的稳固的压力，和他身后的温暖。一切都令人陶醉。

 

而他做的每一个动作都确确实实的加深了这种感受。他呻吟喘息的样子，他扭动的样子，他在动作中迷失自己仿佛宇宙间其他一切都不存在的样子。他的睫毛煽动的样子，他潮湿的头发在前额凌乱地卷曲的样子，他皮肤 _感觉_ 如此柔软同时又如此坚硬。斯蒂芬斯特兰奇像是一个幻象，一种讽刺，全宇宙最完美的事物之一。而他明白，以他明理的思绪，爱只在双方认可的情况下存在…

 

然而，如他所展示过那样，当事情是关于这个男人的时候，他从没法保持理智。在最后的一下撸动之后，他感受着斯蒂芬在他怀中由于快感绷紧身体，只能感到爱意。无法抑制地在温暖的侧颈上落下一吻，对方沉重火热的躯体紧靠着他。

 

他们就这样呆了一会，温暖而平静，而他的阴茎还硬着，随后他强迫自己坐回去。甩掉他手上残留的斯蒂芬的精液，随后换上一副模糊不清的商业化的表情。他已经放弃地告诉自己这只是个一次性的事，不需要尴尬地把他的情绪表露给大家都看见，“所以。现在，茶——”

 

他没想过除了一声厌恶轻蔑地呻吟之外的反应，更不可能想到斯蒂芬迅速地在浴缸里转身伸出双手环上他的脖子。男人的嘴唇很柔软，依旧带着他刚刚不知道应对的什么生物留下的淡淡的金属味道。他花了难以置信的好长一阵才反应过来他们在接吻，真正的吻，包括了唇瓣舌头以及 _牙齿_ 轻轻地碰撞。

 

这…这实在是意料之外。

 

“斯蒂芬，”在他们终于分开时他叹息道，嘴唇麻木头脑发晕，他的渴望依旧强烈，大腿之间甚至感觉 _疼痛_ ，“真的，你没必要——”

 

“你觉得我是那种不会回馈的人吗，而且你还刚刚操过我？”斯蒂芬低声说着，水滴缓缓地从他胸膛滑落，那绝对是他所见过的最迷人的事，“你觉得我会就这样让你 _离开_ ，在我终于让你为这么多年隐藏的爱慕而做出行动之后？”

 

“你——”他眨了眨眼睛，脑中滑过几千个疑问。关于他的爱恋被察觉，甚至被回馈，斯蒂芬现在看着他的样子…很多很多，最终都在脑中合并成一大团迷惑，却让他的欲望更加激烈，“你觉得这个算，呃，操你？”

 

而斯蒂芬微笑着，顽皮地咧着嘴是他从未见过的样子。将他拖入水中，连同衣物以及其他所有。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sheepish：羞怯不安，绵羊一般的。我注释是因为！！直译太可爱了……


End file.
